True tale
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: This is a one shot that is more or less a description of how the Reapers got their start as according to my other Percy Jackson/ Mass Effect fic so please look at this and come to the understanding that this is only a heads


The true tale of the Reapers

An accounting of the history of the Reapers as taught to the children on Mount Olympus by Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Many Eons ago long before the Protheans or the leviathan creatures there had been a very long and bloody war between the Titan lord Kronos and his six Children. Not long after winning the battle Zeus took his father's scythe and carved him (Kronos) up in to little tiny pieces and threw the pieces into the depths of Tartarus. It was then that the Olympian gods drew lots to see what realms they would control Zeus drew the Earth and sky, Poseidon drew the Seas and Oceans and Hades drew the underworld. Zeus then took his sister Hera as his wife and from her sprung Ares the god of War, Zeus then adopted the young goddess Aphrodite who had been born out of the sea. And then one day during a pounding headache Zeus' head split open and out came Athena goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy she sprung forth fully grown up and in full battle armor.

Then one day not long after that Hera gave birth to Hephaestus the god of the forges after that came Artemis, Apollo, and Hermes. Zeus soon left the Mount Olympus Dimension and began exploring all the other worlds that existed everywhere and he made friends and Alliances with all the creatures that inhabited other worlds just as he had made alliances and friends with many of the monstrous creatures that had helped him and his siblings in the battle against the Titans Zeus had yet to punish the other Titans for right now he did not perceive any of them as really a threat.

As Zeus and Hera went to visit some of their new but they witnessed that many of their Alien friends were growing old and Dying it was too much for Zeus even though he knew they were only passing into his brother's territory it meant he wouldn't be able to see them every day since a god can not enter another god's territory with out being invited. So Zeus returned to the Olympus dimension and began to brainstorm and he finally came up with an idea that would remedy the problem with losing his friends to death and other mortal ills he called a meeting of the Olympians and the few minor deities that there were at this time. And proposed saying, "we should make a group of transports with the soul purpose of capturing our friends and delivering them to Olympus where they could then be turned immortal, but the machines will also have to be fully alive themselves in order to know how to adjust themselves to the comfort of the passengers/captives inside. They will also have to have a way of controlling the minds of the captives in side just enough to put their nerves at ease and temporarily paralyze them to prevent them from trying to escape and only hurting themselves in the process. And the control should end as soon as they are out of the machines and here on Olympus."

All the gods agreed with this plan Hephaestus smiled and said, "I will construct the shells and circuits out of materials that would be light weight, durable, and strong enough to handle the vacuum of Space and that with enough donated genetic material from Nymphs, Satyrs, and even Olympians that would be enough to give these Constructs a consciousness of their own to modify themselves for the comfort of our friends."

Hypnos offered his help by saying, " My son Morpheus and I will create a program that will play continuously during our friends journey here and it will put them in a blissful sleep when the time for sleep is there and the rest of the time it will keep them in a dreamlike state where they are able to function and eat and drink but will believe everything around them is nothing but a dream." Zeus smiled his approval at those suggestions.

It was then that one of the few Titans who had been on Zeus' side in the war. Prometheus the Titan god of forethought and crafty thought made and even bigger suggestion saying, " Why don't we also put a program in these constructs that will teach our friends and help them improve and give them knowledge that will empower their lives here and even enable the constructs to build stuff that will in time make traveling space easy and convenient for other races that will come and are already once they have advanced that far?" Zeus looked at Prometheus and said, "that is one of the best ideas I have heard you and Athena are to get to work on that together right away." and so it began. Hephaestus began to construct the shells of these machines while Apollo gathered the genetic material or DNA of gods, nymphs, dryads and satyrs, and Centaurs. Hypnos and Morpheus worked on their slumber inducing program and Athena and Prometheus constructed their educating program. The first shape Hephaestus tried for these constructs was a Kraken shape with long tentacles each of which contained several chambers where "prisoners" could be housed Zeus suggested something with shorter arms because he didn't want their friends to be overly terrified otherwise their friends would never get in range of the tractor beam that would also double as a laser cannon so that if enemies attack the ship the passengers would be safe. After the first ten were complete it came time for their maiden voyage but first it fell to Zeus to name these creatures and while he was ingenious enough to come up with the idea to build them in the first place he was and still unimaginative when it comes to naming things the name he dubbed them with would prove that point he called them the Immortal sapient transport vessels.

None of the Olympians dared to argue with the name since it was Zeus' idea that they have these machines at all and it was his privilege to give them a name. the first voyage was a rousing success and the whole race of Aliens who were friends to Zeus and the other Olympians were safely transported to Olympus but unbeknownst to the Olympians One of the titans that had yet to be punished had been working on a program to corrupt and use these constructs that had been built to gather friends and preserve them as citizens of Olympus forever and was not about to implement it so as to turn them into constructs of destruction to destroy he used his override program but was caught and as punishment Zeus sentenced Atlas to hold up the sky for ever. Zeus then consulted the Fates to see if there was away to reprogram his constructs so that they could not be used for evil but the fates told him that for now Kronos had won one battle but that Zeus' friends could still be brought to Olympus for safety and long life but the Olympians themselves would have to do it until one day when the planet the there is a chance to undo the corrupt programming that the Titan have done to your machines. Until then gather your friends using Apollo's sun chariot have Hephaestus upgrade the sun chariot so that it can fit as many as you desire into it.

So Zeus did what he knew he could do at least and made it so that the Reapers as they had now become called could not reach Olympus so that if he did bring other friends to Olympus that the Reapers would never be able to enter of course even if they did once someone had been turned immortal the Power that had been once used to put friends who were en-route to Olympus at their ease but now was twisted to corrupt and control the minds of mortal beings leaving them essentially husks completely under the control of the reapers well such power could not affect an Olympian or any immortal. And so began the Olympian war with the Corrupted Reapers.


End file.
